


WIth Love

by Yukikyokira



Series: Holiday [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Holiday, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikyokira/pseuds/Yukikyokira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is in the air as Valentine's Day approaches. Now engaged, Sasuke and Naruto decide to spend the day at a hot spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WIth Love

Pink and red. That's what filled the streets of Konoha. It was the holiday Sasuke hated the most. But this year was going to be different. He was going to take his Dobe to the hot springs for a day of fun. What made Sasuke even more excited about the day was his resent engagement to his blond lover. He spent the last three days leading up to V-day, as he decided to call it, watching Naruto brag about the soon to be wedding. Their plan was to get married in April. And the couple was more than happy to begin planning things.

Sasuke had picked Shino as his best man knowing he'd be the only one that wasn't crazy enough to set him up with a stripper. He knew that Neji still had a slight grudge against him, so he wasn't a good choice. Kiba was a lot like Naruto just more annoying. The dog-lover would probably want to have the party at a dog show or something. Choji would only care about food. Sai, well, he was just too creepy. And Shikamaru was lazy. That left Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Kakashi, or Iruka.

He eliminated Iruka, since he'd walk Naruto down the aisle as his father-figure. Kakashi was too perverted. Gaara had other duties and would only be able to come to the wedding. And there was no way that Sasuke wanted a puppet party. Then there was Shino. The man loved bugs, but he was also quiet, smart, and knew Sasuke pretty well. Honestly, if he wasn't marrying Naruto, it would be the blond that'd be his best man. But love acted in strange ways, so he had to pick someone else. Finally making his decision, Sasuke asked Shino to be his best man. The boy had nodded his consent, before walking back to Kiba. Then it hit him. Sasuke had forgotten all about Lee. But his mind instantly screamed a 'Hell no!' and he shook that scary though from his mind. It was now time to see if Naruto had packed yet for their trip.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto still enjoyed showing off his ring. His wedding was two months away and he hadn't yet picked his maid of honor. He hated the fact that he was going to be the bride, but put that aside since he was going to marry the man he loved for Kami-sama knows how long. Naruto wondered who Sasuke picked as his best man. He'd guess either Shino or Neji. Naruto listed off his female friends in his head, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. He knew Tenten and Temari would turn him down if he asked since neither would want to wear a dress. Hinata was quiet, and Naruto didn't know if she'd speak her mind when it came to his wedding. That left Sakura and Ino.

Naruto could already picture a fight between the too. Ino had a good taste in clothing and decorating things, but Sakura was better at organizing things. He wished he could just have them work together. He was sure that despite all the fighting, the two would make Naruto's wedding one that no one would ever forget. Naruto sighed. He knew he'd have to pick Sakura since she was his teammate. But Naruto was going to put off telling her as long as he could.

His thoughts then turned to what day tomorrow was, Valentine's Day. As the bride, it was going to be his job getting a gift for Sasuke. He moved through the stores, looking for the perfect gift, but he was having no luck. Sasuke hated sweats and as much as he loved tomatoes, that wasn't a great gift. Naruto thought about what to get him when an idea popped in his head. He went into a store famous for its ninja armor. Naruto went straight to the wrist/arm guards. A black one caught his eyes. He lifted them up and nodded. He went to the owner.

"Is there a way to get these engraved by tonight or early morning?" Naruto asked.

"Of course," the owner said. "But it will cost you extra."

"No problem!" Naruto said grinning.

"Ok," the owner said taking the arm guards away from the blond. "What do you want engraved on them?"

"Well..." Naruto began to tell the own exactly what he wanted. The owner smiled as the blond explained things. He then nodded and told Naruto that he'd have them ready by six in the morning. Naruto agreed to pick them up around that time. As Naruto headed out of the store, he suddenly remembered that he needed to pack for his trip with Sasuke. Running back to the house, Naruto thought about Sasuke's expression when he saw what Naruto got for him.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Fully packed, Naruto and Sasuke headed out. The hot springs were in a town close by. Sasuke had picked the best and most expensive one. A woman greeted the couple. "Welcome to Crescent Springs," the woman said with a smile. "Your room is ready. Your personal hot spring has been cleaned. If you require anything just ask."

"Thank you," Naruto said as Sasuke took the key from the woman. The two headed for their room. Naruto gapped at the size of the room. He put his stuff down and began to explore. He soon found himself in their private hot spring. Deciding to warm himself up, Naruto removed his clothes and jumped right in.

Sasuke set some things up for a romantic evening. Then he headed towards Naruto. He chuckled at the sight of a relaxed Naruto. Naruto's eyes were closed and he was moaning. The hot water was very comfortable. Sasuke stripped then got into the water slowly. Then he made his way towards Naruto. Without bothering to alert him, Sasuke pulled Naruto up and moved behind him. Then he lowered Naruto onto his lap.

Naruto smiled and relaxed against Sasuke's chest. He was more than happy to be so close to Sasuke. "Thank you for this."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "It's no problem." He moved a hand into Naruto's hair, brushing his fingers through it. "Anything for you."

Naruto blushed. "She said it can be cleaned?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, knowing what Naruto was talking about. "The water was replaced. They will do the same after we leave."

"Then we can dirty the water and they won't mind?"

"No."

"Good." Naruto turned and pressed his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke kissed back without hesitation. Naruto moaned as he felt something hard press into his backside. He flipped himself over and pushed Sasuke further into the rock they were sitting on. The he grinded his hips against Sasuke's. He grinned when Sasuke let out a moan. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's hips causing him to freeze.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "If you continue to do that, I'm going to throw you over the edge of this pool and fuck you into the ground."

"I know," Naruto said. "What do you think I want you to do?"

Sasuke didn't need Naruto to clarify anything. He grabbed Naruto and threw him over the edge, just as he said. Naruto let out a grunt then a moan as Sasuke pulled the blonde's legs apart, getting in between them. Sasuke leaned down and kissed his lover, his fiance. Then he put his fingers to those lips, letting Naruto coat them in saliva. When he found them wet enough, Sasuke moved them to Naruto's entrance. He pushed two fingers in, straight into Naruto's prostate.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed out. Sasuke began to move the fingers, quickly stretching Naruto. He added a third finger. A few minutes later, Sasuke removed the finger with a displeased grunt from Naruto, but the blond was then rewarded with a hard thrust. Sasuke slammed into Naruto and didn't bother to let his catch his breath. Keeping true to his word, Sasuke pounded Naruto into the ground. When he saw a few drips of blood, Sasuke lifted Naruto up and began to get out the springs. He kept moving his lover up and down on his cock as he walked. He entered their room and moved right to the bed. He spun, letting himself fall onto the bed, Naruto going with him. Naruto began to ride the raven.

Noticing his backpack was right next to the bed, Naruto leaned over, with Sasuke still inside of him, and pulled the pack up. He opened it while still bouncing up and down on Sasuke's hard member. He moaned as he grabbed a wrapped package and dropped the backpack off the bed. Unwrapping it for Sasuke, Naruto took out the arm guards. He grabbed Sasuke's arms and but the guards on. It was a hard task as Naruto kept moving and Sasuke continued to thrust up into Naruto. Once successfully done with the arm guards, Naruto slammed himself down hard. He had reached his limit. Cumming over Sasuke's stomach, his hole clenched Sasuke's length, causing him to fill Naruto with his seed. Naruto fell forward onto Sasuke's chest, breathing heavily.

Sasuke panted as his pulled out of his lover. He raised his arms and smiled at the guards. Each one had the Uchiha symbol on it. He grabbed Naruto's chin and pulled him into a kiss. "These are great, Naruto." He saw a tag of the wrapped packaging that said: to Sasuke, from Naruto, with love.

Naruto grinned. "I'm glad you like them. Happy Valentine's Day."

Sasuke smirked. "Hm... guess I'll have to give you something in return. But it will have to wait a month." Naruto frowned. "White Day seems like a good day to return you affection."

"How about you show me how grateful you are now?" Naruto sat up and gave a roll of his hips.

Sasuke's smirk widened. "That I can do."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

The two ended up having to stay another three days. When Tsunade asked them why, Sasuke had simply told her that Naruto was in no position to get up, let alone move. Tsunade had sent a note back telling them to enjoy the rest of the week off. And so, they did.


End file.
